


Making Memories

by PoeticJustice84



Series: Steve McGarrett Finally Gets a Family [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, John McGarrett's A+ parenting, M/M, Nightmares, Parental Affection, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, doris mcgarrett's a+ parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticJustice84/pseuds/PoeticJustice84
Summary: In the sequel to Steve Finds His Family, memories are made and family comes together to support each other when the need arises. Steve starts to understand what having family means.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Steve McGarrett Finally Gets a Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601437
Comments: 59
Kudos: 233





	1. Making Memories Chap. 1

“What if I say the wrong thing? What if I embarrass you or your parents? Or the kids? What if I have one of those nightmares while we’re there? I should just stay here.”

Therapy was doing wonders for Steve. He was actually learning to deal with his issues instead of compartmentalizing them and ignoring them, and that was great. Dr. Vega really was the best option. She was so patient with Steve and for Danny that sealed the deal. Not everyone realized just how hurt and scared SuperSeal could be behind his tough exterior. While therapy was beneficial, and Dr. Vega was magnificent, exploring Steve’s psyche brought up so much more than Danny or Steve ever thought it could. Steve was learning to open himself up to his friends and family, which was wonderful, but on the flip side of that, Steve being so open also meant he was no longer afraid to show his true nature. Danny couldn’t say the insecurities surprised him. He had always suspected that behind the bravado that was the big, tough Navy Seal, Steve McGarrett was just boy who had been forced to grow up too fast, who needed love and compassion, affection and security, safety and empathy. Steve just needed someone to show him it was okay to need that. 

“Steven, I’m going to remind you once again that you are family and we love you. Ma and Pop already know about all of your…issues and they understand. Bridget and Stella know enough, besides, you, me, and Charlie will be the only ones staying at the house with them. Don’t stress about this, babe.”

Danny watched Steve turn toward the ocean and sigh. Two months ago, just the mention of heading to New Jersey to see family would have sent Steve into an anxiety attack. Yesterday, Danny had finally gotten him to agree to a visit. Having time to think it through had Steve on edge now. 

“Danno, I don’t want to be like this. I’m sorry that you have to see me like this. The kids don’t need to see me like this.”

Danny scooted closer to his boyfriend, their shoulders touching now. Steve responded well to touch. He responded well to any kind of affection, really. Affection, praise, words of encouragement, things most people receive endlessly during childhood, had been lacking in Steve’s. As a result, the massive man child soaked them up like a sponge now. 

“You do realize the kids know something’s up. They don’t love you any less because you’ve been through some shit. They just love you. Just like my parents. Which is why we need to go to New Jersey. So, they can love you up.”

“What about work? I hate leaving Lou all alone with the kids. That’s too much for one person.”

Danny was tempted to point out that Steve was only one man and he did tons of stuff by and for himself at work. Instead he reminded Steve how capable Lou was and how good the team was in the field and hunting down leads.  
“I’ll make flight arrangements tomorrow and call Ma and let her know when we’ll be there. Don’t look so scared, babe. It’s just my family and they already love you. Besides, Charlie talks about you non stop to them. Eric tells them all about you when they talk. Grace sings your praises every other day. Now can we please go in and make dinner? I’m starving.”

Steve grinned and hefted himself up off the sand. He was still nervous about meeting the rest of the Williams clan, but talking with Clara and Eddie everyday was helping. Some of the anxiety had been replaced by excitement at seeing them again.

“I could eat. Besides, I told your dad I would call later. He wants to buy a motorcycle. Apparently, I’m supposed to talk your mother into it.”

“Really? How do you plan on doing that?”

“I don’t. She kind of scares me, Danny.”

“Yeah, she scares the hell out of me sometimes too.”

“I don’t know why. You act just like her.”

“Yeah, you big ass, I can cook like she does too. So, if I were you, I’d be nice to me.”

“Oh. I have all kinds of good things planned for you later tonight.”

Danny reached for Steve’s hand as he strolled back to the house. Steve still had so much weighing on him, but Danny hoped with the added family to lean on, the heaviness was eased somewhat now.


	2. Making Memories Chap, 2

Danny watched in horror as Steve’s body was blown back into the street, his head clanging against the fender of his truck. The explosion made his own ears ring as he made his way to Steve, shouting for Junior and Lou to check on everyone else and to let Tani know they were alright. 

“Call for a bus!”

“Already on it!”

Danny should have known Junior would have already taken it upon himself to call for an ambulance for Steve. 

“Steve, hey, open your eyes, babe.”

The pain filled groan did nothing to assuage Danny’s worry. 

“Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours, huh?”

When Steve finally blinked his eyes open and sharply slammed them shut again against the bright Hawaii sun, Danny moved to block out as much of the light as he could. 

“Junior and Lou?”

“They’re good. Checking on everyone else. Just be still! Stop trying to sit up! Your head just bounced off the Silverado, for fucks sake!”

The world swam and Steve contemplated doing a swan dive. Maybe Danny was right. He should have stayed down. Swallowing back the bile that threatened to make an appearance, Steve tried to get on his feet and assess the damage to the bank and the other stores on the street.

“No. Just sit there. Do not move! The EMT is on her way over now.”

Steve tried to bat away the offending hand that kept finding its way to the back of his neck. It was solid and warm, though, keeping him from actually falling face first onto the pavement. 

“I need to get in the bank and check the damage. Fuck! My ears won’t stop ringing!”

The medic, a tiny red head with green eyes and a smattering of freckles across her high cheekbone and pixie nose squatted down in front of Steve. Danny took updates from Lou as she checked Steve over. Nine confirmed dead in the bank, six still missing in the rubble. Five dead on the street. Duke had his men spread out trying to contain the chaos.

“Sir, it would be ideal if you let us take you in for some tests.”

“No. It’s just a concussion. I’ve had plenty.”

Danny was brought back to the argument slowly. Jamie, the medic, knew Steve had a concussion and possibly broken ribs and maybe a broken clavicle. Steve, being stubborn and idiotic, was refusing medical treatment.

“He’s going. Don’t make me call Ma.”

“Danny there’s too much to do here. I can’t just pawn this off on someone else. Has the governor been updated?”

“Tani is at HQ doing damage control now. Lou is here with Junior. Quinn and Adam are on the north shore running down the lead on Ivers. They’ll be on the way as soon as they can get through the mess. We trained them well, babe. Time to take the training wheels off.”

“But Danny…”

“No, no buts. Just let them take to the hospital.”

“You’re coming with me, right, Danno?”

Why did he have to sound so unsure of that? While Danny could think of only a handful of times that he hadn’t been able to go with Steve, he had made sure someone had been there. Lou, Junior, Adam, even Duke on one occasion. 

“Steven, look at me. Does it look like I intend to go anywhere else?”

“No.”

“That’s because I am going with you. I’ll call Junior from the hospital and have him bring your truck. Now, be nice to Jamie and behave like a good boy.”

“Why does everyone always think I misbehave?”

“Have you met yourself, babe? Jamie, tell your partner we’re ready. Steve, if you’re going to hurl, do it away from my shoes. What you and Grace have against my shoes, I’ll never know.”

“Charlie likes your shoes?”

“Well, he doesn’t puke on them. He goes for the ties and the shirts.”

Steve seemed to contemplate that as he began to vomit, keeping it away from anyone’s shoes. Having Danny holding him upright helped. 

“Sorry.”

“For what? Rushing in without backup? Thinking you alone could stop the bomb? Sit back and let Jamie do her job.”

Steve felt the blackness closing in on him. Just before he lost consciousness, he felt Danny’s thick fingers latch onto his free hand. He wasn’t alone. Danny was here.


	3. Making Memories Chap. 3

The laughter coming from the kitchen was loud and obnoxious. Danny expected nothing less from his boisterous family. 

“What are they doing in there, Pop?”

“Your mother said something about making cookies before we left.”

As his father put their coats back in the closet, Danny followed the commotion down the hall and into the kitchen. Propping against the door frame, he watched as SuperSeal McGarrett licked a spoonful of cookie dough into his grinning mouth.

“That’s nice, babe. You are such an animal”

Steve smiled shyly and tucked the bowl back into his arms away from everyone but himself and Charlie, who was perched on the counter beside his favorite person in the entire world. Watching his little boy spoon a dollop of raw cookie dough into his tiny mouth almost did him in.

"Charlie, what are you doing? That’s got raw eggs in it! Ma! Don’t let him eat that.”

Watching Steve and Charlie tuck into the cookie dough was pretty cute though. 

“Daniel, relax. No eggs involved. Now tell me why you’ve never made cookies with Steve?”

“Um…I didn’t know he wanted to make cookies.”

Danny kissed the top of Charlie’s head and moved to Steve’s sinful mouth. Snickerdoodles, then. Well that answered one question.

Swallowing his latest mouthful, Charlie pipped up.

“Uncle Steve has never made cookies. I called Grace ‘cause I thought he was fibbing.”

Taking Steve’s spoon, Danny dipped his own dough out.

“What did your sister say?”

“She said that Uncle Steve had never made brownies until the three of you did it after cheer practice one night.”

Danny wanted to cry. Had he known any of that, he could have remedied it in a hurry. Why did his children know this stuff, but he didn’t? Looking at his boyfriend who was leaned up against the counter grinning like an idiot, Danny had to remind himself that Steve had been raised differently than most of planet Earth. 

“Charlie, the first batch is almost ready. Go get your coat so we can take some of them to Mr. O’Malley.”

“Okay, Gramma. Can Uncle Steve and PopPop come too?”

“Sure. Don’t forget your mittens, baby.”

Danny grinned back at his crazy boyfriend. This should be interesting.

“You get to meet the neighborhood psycho.”

The spoon that whacked him on the backside was unexpected. He’d never been spanked before.

“Ow! Ma!”

“Don’t talk about that poor old man like that, Daniel. He’s a little…out there, sure, but he’s a nice man.”

Danny pointed at his head and twirled his finger mouthing “crazy” at Steve.

“Daniel, I’ve decided you can accompany us to deliver the cookies. Maybe you can apologize for stomping on his flowers every summer for five years while you and your friends tried to catch him being crazy.”

“That’s okay, Ma. I think I’ll just hang back.”

“Did that sound like a request?”

Steve tried to hide his laugh but failed as he was still munching on cookie dough.

"Let me guess, you’ve never eaten cookie dough either? Why am I not surprised? You want your gloves too, Martha Stewart, or just your coat?”

“It’s cold out, I want my gloves too Danno. Why am I Martha Stewart?”

“Because Betty Crocker’s never been to jail!”

Steve looked at Clara, trying to find a way to explain his stint in prison. 

“Some stuff happened.”

“Well, that’s clear as my grandmother’s Waterford Crystal.”

Before either of them could discuss it further, Charlie came running back with their coats, scarves, and gloves.

“Danno said the scarf is nonnegotiable, Uncle Steve. He doesn’t want you to catch your death out in the snow. Whatever that means!”

Steve slipped his coat on and crouched to fix the collar of Charlie’s.

“It means Danno’s a worry wart. But you already knew that, didn’t you buddy? Now grab the container of cookies and let’s go.”

Charlie held the cookie bowl in one hand while holding onto Steve with his other. Danny grabbed his phone for a picture. He’d have to put that in the “family” album on his laptop later along with the hundreds of others he’d snapped over the years.


	4. Making Memories Chap. 4

Danny rubbed his thumb over the back of Steve’s uninjured hand as he sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair watching Steve’s eye movement. Was he dreaming? Danny hoped it was something pleasant if he was. Steve didn’t need nightmares on top of everything else right now. Feeling his phone vibrate, Danny looked at the screen and smiled. 

“Ma, he’s okay. They kept him overnight for observation because of the concussion. As soon as the doctor checks him out and gives him the all clear, I’ll spring him and take him home.”

“You guys were in an explosion, honey. You’re just going to have to let me worry.”

Danny felt movement before he could respond and looked up to see Steve’s hazel eyes staring back at him. 

“Sleeping beauty awakens.”

Steve sighed into the hospital bed and looked back at Danny.

“Work?”

Danny shook his head and tapped his screen, enabling the speaker phone. 

“Ma.”

Steve brightened immediately.

“I was dreaming about them. We were making snickerdoodles with Charlie.”

Danny could hear his mother’s smile through the phone. 

“You called me Martha Stewart, Danno. And you mocked me for eating the cookie dough.”

Danny put his head in his hands and waited. Clara would have something to say about that.

“Daniel, that was mean.”

“Why do you turn into a kindergartener around my mother?”

The blinding smile Steve sported seemed to drown out everything else for a second. 

“It was a dream, Ma! I’m not really mean to him.”

“Danno, don’t lie to your mother. He’s mean to me all the time, Mrs. Williams. Just ask the kids. Besides, it was a good dream. I’ve never made cookies before.”

Danny knew once they were off the phone his mother would spend several minutes alternately crying and cursing John and Doris McGarrett. 

“Well, then we have to do that when you guys get here. Charlie loves baking. So does Danny.”

“Hey, Ma, the doctor just walked in. I’ll call you back when I get this animal home.”

“Daniel, stop saying those awful things about him. Now, don’t forget to let me know your flight information. Love you both, see you soon.”

“You have them so wrapped babe. Right around your pinky finger.”

“I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Don’t worry about it. You’ve had me wrapped since the day I met you.”

That gorgeous smile was back. 

“If you behave and promise to do what the nice doctor says, he might release you.”

Steve submitted to the exam and only flinched slightly as the pin light was probed into his still sensitive eyes making his brain hurt even more.

“I see no reason to keep you, Commander. Provided you actually take some time to heal and recover, that is. While the clavicle isn’t broken, three ribs are and that’s going to be quite painful for a while.”

“I got it. No diving off buildings to chase suspects.”

The doctor looked horrified.

“I would love to tell you he’s joking, but I can’t. I will make sure nothing like that happens until he’s fully healed, though.”

Steve laughed as the doctor slipped out the door.

“And you wonder why we constantly feel you need a babysitter.”

“Danno, I need clothes. I should have been at work last night. You just had to make sure I didn’t do any permanent brain damage, though.”

“I don’t know why I was worried. It’s not like anyone would notice a difference anyway.”

Danny retrieved the bag he had Junior bring over late last night. It was Steve’s “Emergency” bag. The one with changes of clothes, toiletries, shoes, sunglasses, and all manner of things Danny didn’t want to ask about. This bag was just for stints in the hospital. The fact that Steve had to keep it packed all the time made Danny’s stomach roll. 

“If you get dizzy, sit down. We’re not in a hurry.”

“Has anyone talked to the governor?”

“Tani has been amazing with that. Lou, Quinn, Adam, and Junior are working the case from the ground while she coordinates with the other agencies and the governor. Breath babe, everything is under control.”

Steve wanted to believe that. He did. He knew his team was great at the job, but that little nagging voice in his head kept asking why he was sitting on the sidelines while they did all the hard work. He was letting himself get soft, he concluded. That would have to change. As much as he loved Danny’s family, they were taking away his edge. Both of his parents, even Joe would be so ashamed to see him like this.

Danny watched him struggle for a little while hoping the big child would ask for help. When that didn’t happen, he walked over, grabbed a shoe, and planted it on Steve’s giant foot. 

“Would it kill you to ask for help?”

“It might.”

“Babe there is no shame in being injured and needing a little help.”

Danny finished with Steve’s shoes and glanced up. Steve was pouting. Deciding to take advantage of that, Danny pressed his lips firmly against Steve’s. 

“I’ve wanted to do that since you woke up.”

“Is that all you wanted to do?”

“There are so many raunchy things I want to do to you right now.”

“You have a hospital kink, Danny?”

“I think I just like knowing you’re human. Or maybe I do have a hospital kink.”

The clearing of a throat had them both jumping back away from each other.

“Was I interrupting something?”

Of course, Lou would be wearing that shit eating grin after witnessing that. 

Danny rolled his eyes.

“Not anymore.”

“Oh good, because we got a lead on the makers of that bomb that sent Steve into dream land yesterday. Adam, Quinn, and the kids are already on the way.”

Steve signed the release papers and reached to grab his bag only to hiss in pain.

“Fuck!”

Danny took the bag and herded them out the door. Getting Steve in the truck was going to be fun. Explaining to him how he didn’t need to actively be part of this take down was going to be even better. Between Steve and the kids, Danny was certain he was headed for an early grave.


	5. Making Memories Chap. 5

There it was again. The kick. To the back of the seat. Sighing and rubbing his forehead, Danny fought to keep his patience or lack of it in check. It was probably just boredom seeping through anyway. It would settle down now that they had taken off and were in the air. 

THUMP!!! THUMP!!!

With his patience wearing thin, Danny had never been so happy to be airborne. Grabbing his book, he settled back into the uncomfortable seat to endure the flight.

THUMP, THUMP!!! 

“If you do not stop kicking the seat, I’m taking the electronics away.”

The movement stopped for a moment, then the swishing started. Clothes on clothes, legs moving? They were halfway there! Why the restlessness now? Another thump, quieter this time.

“Give me the phone! Now!”

With the phone securely in hand, Danny tried to concentrate on his book once again. The twitching started again. Fingers drumming on the seat now. Hands reaching for a magazine only to flip through it and put it back. 

“I need the restroom. Excuse me.”

Danny glanced down as his partner exited the seat and headed for the bathroom. The stare that greeted him was not a kind one.

“What, Charlie? You need the restroom too?”

“You don’t have to be so mean, Danno.”

“How have I been mean, buddy?”

Charlie placed his game in the seat beside him and sighed before he spoke slowly as if he were speaking to someone who had trouble comprehending spoken English instead of his father. 

“Uncle Steve is just scared, Daddy. If I were scared, you would make it okay, you wouldn’t be mean.’

“How do you know he’s scared? Did he tell you?”

Charlie shook his little blond head and looked back up at his father with the saddest eyes Danny had ever seen outside of Grace and Steve. 

“He’s breathing all funny and he’s sweating too. It’s weird. I thought Uncle Steve liked flying.”

“He does, bud.”

“So that means he’s afraid for another reason. Is he scared about seeing Gramma and PopPop again? Or seeing Aunt Stella and Aunt Bridget?”

Danny Williams could have kicked himself. Of course, Steve was scared. He was headed to Danny’s home to meet the remaining members of the giant Williams family. Steve, who had been raised with little or no family, would be petrified and desperately trying to hide that fact. 

Hugging his boy close, Danny marveled at how good his children were at reading Steve. Steve himself would be mortified to find out that even Charlie could read his distress signals. 

“Hey, buddy, do me a favor? Switch seats with Uncle Steve?”

Charlie, satisfied that his father had been properly clued in to things now, grabbed his game and scrambled to the window seat. 

“Danno, Uncle Steve’s mommy and daddy weren’t like you and mommy, were they?”

The sorrow in that tiny voice had tears springing to Danny’s eyes. 

“What do mean, bud?”

Charlie looked out the window before he brought those sad eyes back to meet his father’s gaze.

“Gracie and I always know you and mommy love us. Even when we do stuff that gets us in trouble. You always want us. Always, Danno, always. That doesn’t change. I don’t think Uncle Steve’s parents were like that.”

Danny ran his hand through Charlie’s fine hair and kissed his head. 

“That why you and Grace always include him in almost everything we do? You guys, cuddle up to him on movie nights and make forts in the living room so you can all pile in there.”

“Yeah. Gracie said she didn’t think Uncle Steve had too many people who loved him before he met us.”

How had the greatest things he ever done gotten so attuned to Steve?

“I think you and your sister are both very smart. I think she’s right, though. We just have to keep showing him how much we care, buddy. And you are amazing at that. Thank you for watching out for him.”

“Someone has to Danno.”

With that Charlie picked up his game and resumed playing as Steve stepped in and took the middle seat this time.

“Sorry Uncle Steve, I wanted to watch the clouds. Max taught me all about the different ones when I was face timing with Kenji last week.”

Danny watched as Steve smiled at Charlie and quietly took the middle seat. Once Steve was seated and situated, Danny grabbed his hand and massaged the pressure points.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you. I know you’re… stressed about meeting all of the family and I’m sorry. I should have realized you were upset.”

“Danny, it’s okay.”

“No. No it isn’t. It is never okay for you to be halfway to a panic attack with me acting like that.”

“You’re tired, Danno. It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine, Steven! You being this worried about this is not alright.”

“I just…what if I mess it up? What if I get anxious? What if they all think I’m bad for you? I get you shot at on a daily basis, Danny. I wouldn’t like it if Charlie and Grace brought home someone like that. In fact, I’d use this size thirteen boot to kindly show them to door.”

Danny loved how protective Steve was of the kids; of all of their ohana, really. He just couldn’t understand that they all felt the same way about him. 

“Babe, I was getting shot at long before I met you. Now I just do it in a warmer climate. With the ocean. And pineapples. And I have you and the team backing me up. Ma and Pop love you. Bridget loves you. Stella will love you because you’re so good to Eric and me and the kids.”

“Pineapples are great! So is the ocean.”

Danny sensed that the end of that sentence was left silent for some reason.

“But?”

“But Charliesaidwecouldhaveasnowballfightwhenwegotthere and wanted to know if we could maybe make a launcher of some kind. I said probably.”

Danny took a moment to unscramble the mess that was Steve when he was excited about something but was afraid someone would mock it or reject the idea entirely.

“First off, there will be several snowball fights while we’re there. Second, there is nothing wrong with being excited about that. It is a snowball fight, after all. Third, no! You and Charlie will not be building any kind of snowball launcher. He gets into enough trouble without you teaching him other ways to do it.”

The pout was cute, Danny would give him that.

“You two already drew up plans, didn’t you?”

“While you were getting us drinks at the airport.”

Danny sighed and gave up. Steve’s eyes were no longer plagued with worry. Now they sparkled with mischief the way Charlie’s and Grace’s always seem to. 

“Pop will want to help you build it.”

Steve let out a whoop and smacked a kiss onto Danny’s lips as Charlie grinned and fist bumped Steve. 

“With you and the kids and now Mary and Joanie, there’s no hope anymore. No one could resist any of you. I give up trying. Go put the finishing touches on your weapons plan.”


	6. Making Memories Chap. 6

The movement from the other side of the bed woke him before the piercing scream sounded throughout the house. Bolting up, Danny waited for Steve to reorient himself before he reached out to touch the man. 

“Steve? Steven, hey! Look at me, babe. Right here. You’re okay.”

“Danno?”

The tearful plea was all Danny needed to hear. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, Danny pulled him closer, offering all the comfort he could. 

“She was right in front of me, and I still couldn’t reach her.”

Danny knew immediately to whom Steve was referring. Months after her death and Doris McGarrett still haunted her son’s dreams. 

“None of that was your fault, babe. I know you understand that.”

“But she’s still gone. She’s always been gone. Why weren’t we enough for her?”

Danny didn’t have an answer to Steve’s question. He couldn’t imagine ever leaving his children for any reason. He couldn’t fathom how anyone, especially a mother, could leave her children the way Doris had. 

“I think some people are just not made to be parents. Maybe the don’t really know how.”

Steve burrowed deeper into Danny’s chest and wiped his tears away.

“The first thing that attracted me to you was how great you were with Gracie. I didn’t understand that parents actually liked being parents until I met you. I just thought it was a chore, I guess.”

“Babe, you’ve been co-parenting my kids for ten years and not once have you acted like it was a chore.”

“It isn’t. That’s why I don’t understand Doris.”

Danny saw his father peak into the room just as Steve turned into him again. Giving his Pop the thumbs up, Danny hoped the man could convince his mother that everything was okay. He knew both were already up and ready to start the day. 

“Do you think I woke anyone?”

“I doubt it. Ma and Pop are probably already awake. Charlie is like me. He could sleep through a hurricane.”

“I can’t go out there now. They had to have heard my yelling.”

“I’m sure they did. They know all about the nightmares, though.”

“I just feel so childish being upset over a dream.”

“That dream has you reliving an extremely traumatic experience over and over again, babe. It isn’t childish to be upset about that.”

Steve pushed himself up and against his pillow, still clearly shaken. 

“I’m going to grab a face cloth and something to drink. I’ll be back.”

Danny heard the little feet darting across the floor as he headed down the stairs to the kitchen. 

“Charlie, take this to Uncle Steve please. I’m going to get him a drink.”

“And breakfast?”

Sighing, Danny could no more resist Charlie’s puppy eyes than he could fly to the moon.

“And breakfast.”

“In bed?”

“Alright. Breakfast in bed it is.”

Danny watched his boy dart into the bedroom he was sharing with Steve before he headed down the stairs. He heard Steve grunt and knew Charlie had probably taken a flying leap from the middle of the room and landed on the bed and essentially Steve. 

Danny made the coffee with promises to talk to his parents after he delivered the steaming mug to Steve, along with Charlie’s hot cocoa. 

“Just let me take this up and I’ll tell you guys all about it while I make breakfast. Charlie thought Uncle Steve needed breakfast in bed.”

Danny heard them before he ever made it back to the bedroom. 

“Uncle Steve, I’m really glad Danno met you.”

“I’m really glad I met Danno. If we had never met, I wouldn’t have you and Gracie in my life.”

“I think maybe the universe knew we would need each other and threw us together all those years ago.”

“I think you are an amazing kid, Charlie.”

Danny bumped the door open with his butt and sat the tray on the bed hoping neither Steve, nor Charlie saw how misty his eyes were. 

“Breakfast is on the way. Charlie, do you want to help me and Gramma or stay with Uncle Steve and do…what are you doing, babe?”

“We were watching this kid, Davey, tell us how to play a game we’ve already mastered on the Nintendo Switch. Weren’t we, Charlie?”

“Yeah. But Uncle Steve said we could call Gracie. Her first class doesn’t start until 9am.”

“Well, don’t let me stop you. I’ll just go make breakfast.”


	7. Making Memories Chap. 7

Danny watched as his boyfriend silently panicked. His hands were trembling, his breathing was erratic, and his face was too pale for Danny’s liking. Taking the trembling hands in his own, Danny began to massage them as he spoke quietly about what to expect when Stella finally got there. 

“It’ll just be Stella today. Tomorrow night, you’ll meet her husband and his boys. She’s not a monster, babe. Don’t freak out over this.”

“She’s your sister, Danny. If she doesn’t like me, she’s going to talk you out of liking me. I don’t think I can be alone again, Danno.”

Danny could only imagine the things Steve’s miserable brain conjured up when he thought about things like that. When Steve said things like that Danny had to check himself to keep from crying. Steve had spent the better part of his life alone, afraid to let anyone in and now that he had, he was terrified of losing those people. 

“Steven, listen to me. If Stella has a problem, we’ll pack and be on the first plane back home. It’s that simple.”

“But your parents will be so upset. And if Stella doesn’t like me, then they probably won’t want me here either. I should just book a flight back home and let you and Charlie finish out your vacation in peace.”

“Why do think Stella is going to have a problem with you?”

“I put her brother in danger almost every day. I would have a problem with anyone who did that to Mary.”

“Well, first of all, her brother, me, decided on a career that puts him in danger constantly. Stella knows that. I got into plenty of jams before I met you. Second, my entire family loves you. Why would Stella be any different? Third, Mary can and does take care of herself. She’s a McGarrett. Don’t forget that.”

Before Steve could respond, the doorbell rang, making him flinch. Danny placed a warm hand on the side of his boyfriend’s face and kissed him.

“I love you.”

“You don’t have to say that all the time.”

“Yes, I do. Too many people didn’t say it enough before you met me. I don’t want you to ever forget it.”

Danny used his thumbs to brush the silent tears away before kissing Steve again.

“She’s going to love you. I promise.”

“Okay.”

Danny waited for Steve to get himself together before he pulled him up from the couch and into the kitchen where he already heard his sister. 

“Stella, before you grab a glass of wine, come meet Steve.”

Stella watched the man her brother was dating with a critical eye.

“Damn Ma! You and Bridget said he was hot; you didn’t say he was Greek god good looking. I’m Stella, by the way. Danny boy, how did you end up with this one, anyway? Isn’t he a little out of your league?”

Danny flipped his sister the bird as Steve finally found his voice and introduced himself. Before Stella could embarrass Steve again, the thunder of tiny feet came barreling into the kitchen.

“Aunt Stella!”

Stella braced for impact as her nephew collided with her and threw his bony arms around her waist.

“Hey kid! So, tell me, is this guy always this quiet?”

“Sometimes. Uncle Steve, PopPop wants you in the garage. He’s taking inventory to see what we need for the snowball launcher.”

Grabbing his hand, Charlie led Steve out to the garage, leaving Danny to ponder just how his boy could read Steve so well. 

“I’m going to get your father. The wine is on the counter.”

Stella grabbed a glass and poured. 

“So, tell me Danny, is he always that shy?”

“Stell, please don’t make this a thing. He is petrified you won’t like him.”

“Pop warned me not to be…well, me. He said Steve had been through…too much.”

“Therapy is helping, but it isn’t a miracle.”

“Are you happy?”

Danny smiled as he took the wine glass from her hand and finished it. 

“I’ve been happier in the last ten years than I ever have been, I think. Don’t get me wrong, a lot of shit happened, but I had Steve.”

“Ma said he was worried about what the family thought of him. He’s good to you and the kids and Ma and Pop adore him. He seems like an okay guy.”

“He’s a great guy. He just doesn’t see that.”

Stella leaned her head against her brother’s shoulder and sighed. 

“We can fix that.”

Danny kissed the top of Stella’s head and smiled. He knew bringing Steve to meet the rest of his family was a good idea. 

“You know the boys are going to love him. Both of them are already talking about joining the military. They’ll probably pick his brain and want stories tomorrow night at dinner.”

“I’ll warn him to keep it PG. Not that I need to. With kids, he just seems so…”

“Innocent?”

“Kind of, yeah.”

“When Don and I first met, the boys acted like him. Their mother, if you can call her that, is a real piece of work. They didn’t really have a family life with her. They’re better now, but some things still bother them. Eric has been a big help with them.”

“He’s a great kid Stella.”

“Yeah, we did good with him, didn’t we?”

Before Danny could answer, Charlie came back announcing that PopPop and Steve had to make a trip to the hardware store. 

“Let me guess, you want to go with them.”

“Can I please, Danno?”

“Grab your coat and scarf. Grab Uncle Steve’s too!”

Stella grabbed an apple and started slicing it as Danny munched.

“My kids worship him, Stella. Hell, everyone does.”

“Then you don’t need me to tell you it’s alright. But I like him. You did good, Danny boy.”


	8. Making Memories Chap. 8

“Didn’t your mother and I teach you not to spy on people?”

Danny smiled lazily and leaned back against his father, content to watch the action in the kitchen. Steve looked happy as Charlie explained the cookie making process to him. Danny was reasonably certain Steve knew the mechanics of baking. Knowing how to do something and doing it though, were different matters entirely. 

“Look at him, Pop. He looks…”

“Like he belongs in there? That’s because he does, kiddo.”

“He was so afraid you and Ma would be angry.”

Eddie wrapped his arms around his son and pondered that.

“About?”

“We’ve danced around each other for years. When we finally got together, he was so scared you guys might hate him.”

“Did you tell him we’ve known you’re bi since you were in seventh grade and came home talking about Ronnie Bingham the same way you were talking about Cheryl Masters?”

Danny would never take for granted how lucky he was to have the type of supportive family he had. 

“I did. I think he’s just so accustomed to people rejecting him for so many things, it never occurred to him that you guys might like him.”

“Did either of his parents know about his bisexuality?”

“I think Doris might have suspected something, but he never really told either of them. I think maybe Deb knew.”

The warmth of his father’s chest at his back was comforting. Any time he thought about Doris or John McGarrett, he got angry. Steve and Mary deserved better. 

“Don’t let them ruin this, son. They’re both gone and he’s here now. We love him, we love you, that’s all that matters.”

Eddie barked out a laugh as flour and cinnamon somehow found their way into Steve’s hair. 

“Charlie, you did tell him the ingredients went into the cookie dough, right?”

Charlie giggle and nodded a firm yes to his PopPop. 

Clara smirked as Steve shook the flour concoction from his dark hair and grinned at Charlie.

“Well, it isn’t the worst mess I’ve ever made in the kitchen is it Charlie?”

“No! Uncle Steve, one time when Gramma came to visit, she was making homemade pasta and Eric was chasing me through the house, and we got eggs EVERYWHERE!!! Danno told Eric he was a dead man, but Gramma just laughed and made us clean it up.”

Grabbing the bowl and a spoon, Charlie scooped out a mouthful of the delicious dough and grinned, offering Steve the bowl next. 

“And now, we munch.”

Danny stifled a laugh. That was such a Grace thing to say. Clearly Charlie idolized his sister. Sneaking into the kitchen and grabbing the spoon from Steve, Danny tasted the cookie dough. It was just as he remembered it to be. Warm and sweet. 

“Charlie don’t teach Uncle Steve any of your bad habits. He has enough of his own.”

Steve’s eyes grew big as he swallowed his treat. 

“Like you don’t? Charlie, we both know Danno is neurotic, don’t we?”

“Steven, he doesn’t even know what that word means.”

Not to be outdone, Charlie quoted the dictionary verbatim.

“What, Danno? It was a vocabulary word.”

“No, Steven! Neurotic was not one of his vocab words.”

Giggling, Charlie explained that he had heard Uncle Steve say it one time and asked Gracie what it meant. 

“Was Uncle Steve talking about me Charlie?”

“Yes! Danny, if you must know, I was referring to you. Now if it’s alright with your neurotic self, I’d like a shower.”

Danny watched in horror as his wonderful mother handed Steve the ingrate not one, but two, count them, two cookies on his way out of the kitchen.

“No, Ma! He doesn’t deserve cookies. He’s turning my children against me.”

Stuffing a cookie into his mouth, Clara smiled.

“Have a cookie and shut up, Daniel. Charlie, can you and PopPop grab the ice-cream? I think we should make ice-cream sandwiches with some of the cookies.”

Danny watched his little boy hop off the counter and follow his PopPop to the refrigerator as he crunched his cookie.

“He was afraid he’d be in the way or that he would mess up the cookies. Danny, it is a very good thing I didn’t know his parents. They taught him how to be independent, how to fend for himself, but they didn’t teach him anything about family?”

“I know, Ma. That’s why I wanted to bring him up here. He needs all the family he can get right now.”

“Well, he certainly has that.”

Danny helped Charlie back up onto the counter and started making the dessert sandwiches. 

“Danno, can we make Uncle Steve’s with the pineapple ice-cream?”

“Ma. Where in Jersey, did you find pineapple ice-cream?”

“Winnie Costello, you remember her, her brother, Alan, dated Stella for a while in high school. Well, she has a little ice-cream shop in town now. I asked her to order it. I have coconut too. And Charlie said Steve likes anything banana, so…”

“You have banana also. That’s great, Ma. Just spoil him rotten; make him even harder to live with.”

“Oh, Daniel stop! Yes, Charlie, we can make Uncle Steve’s with the pineapple. At least someone is looking out for him.”

Danny had been already forming a retort when he realized that this entire debacle was his fault. He had wanted his parents to spoil his boyfriend and they were. Why was he complaining? Steve deserved every bit of love and comfort they could give him.

“Hey, Charlie, I heard the shower cut off. Go ask Uncle Steve if he wants coffee or cocoa with his cookies.”

“Okay, Danno. I want cocoa with mine.”

“There’s no way your getting coffee anyway, pal.”

Danny watched him speed up the stairs and smiled. He had great kids. Both were smart, funny, compassionate, and levelheaded. He knew Steve was partially to thank for that. He showed them that even when things went sideways, keeping a cool head always helped. Hell, both of his children could surf and snorkel thanks to Steve and Kono.

“Ma. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“You and Pop are so good to him.”

“Well, he is our grandson, honey.”

“Don’t play dumb, Ma. It doesn’t suit you. You know I’m talking about Steve. You bake cookies with him, and Pop is helping him and Charlie work on that…awful snowball launcher thing. You have his favorite foods in your refrigerator, Ma.”

“That was all Charlie and Grace. All we did was ask the right questions. Now, hurry and wrap those before the ice-cream starts to melt. I’ll make room in the freezer.”


	9. Making Memories Chap. 9

“Alright, Charlie, lets test this bad boy out. You and PopPop pick a target.”

Steve could see Charlie consider his options. The garage door, which was big enough to ensure a direct hit, the mailbox as it provided the opportunity to hone in on a much smaller target and showcase some of his uncle’s skills as a SEAL, the neighbors across the street, since their kid had been a little shit since he was born probably. The possibilities were endless.

“Tell you what, Charlie. I’m just going to aim for the garage door. The original test fire doesn’t really need to be extravagant. It just needs to tell us if our calculations are correct. Once we have the launcher set up the way we want it, then we can start picking the real targets.”

Steve made sure both Charlie and Eddie were behind him in the event something went terrible wrong and planted his feet. Breathing deeply, he never saw the figure that stepped out in his line of sight until it was too late. He had already fired the initial shot when he realized who the snowball hit. 

“Sonofabitch!”

The black trash bag went flying into the air as the man carrying it hit the ground.

The shot took Danny’s leg out from under him and Steve understood that. Getting hit with any type of projectile in the buttocks tended to have that effect on people. Just as Danny hit the ground, Charlie ceased his cheering and went wide eyed scared. The deep belly laughs from behind him told him that Eddie, at least, found this hilarious. The older man had tears streaming down his red face as he tried and failed to take a breath. His laughing almost made Steve think this little incident would be fine. Almost.

“Shit! He’s going to think I did that deliberately. Damn it!”

Amid the now breathless laughter, Charlie gasped.

“Uncle Steve, you said bad words. So did Danno.”

The laughter started again.

Steve sighed as he tried to think of a way to explain to his boyfriend that he wasn’t actually the intended target.

“Yeah, sometimes adults use those words to express strong emotions.”

“Oh.”

“That doesn’t mean you can say them, though. Where is he now?”

“He’s brushing the snow off his pants. I am so grounded for this.”

Eddie finally got his laughter under control and smiled at his grandson.

“Buddy, the only person in trouble for this one, is your Uncle Steve. And if you father says anything to him, I’m just going to send this video to everyone we know. I might even post it on social media.”

“Steven! What the ever-loving fuck?!”

Steve watched as Charlie’s mouth flew open. 

“You know, Charlie, when I was a kid, if we said words like that, my mother washed our mouths out with soap.”

Eddie grinned at the face his grandson made just as his first-born son stomped up to them.

“Did you just stand here waiting for me to take the trash out? Is that how this went down?”

“No. I can assure you, Danno, you were not the intended target. You just happened to walk out just as I test fired the weapon.”

“Not the intended target! You hit dead center of my left ass cheek. Tell me, Steven, please, how that wasn’t intentional!?”

Charlie gaped at his father again.

“Remember the soap on the sink in the hall bathroom, Charlie? You think we need it?

Charlie’s stunned head nod caused his PopPop to chuckle again.

“Danno, you said a bunch of bad words.”

“Yeah, Danno. Your Pop was just telling us how his parents used to wash his mouth out with soap if he said those words.”

“It’s ok Daddy, Uncle Steve said thmmmhghfrheh.”

Steve’s hand covered Charlie’s mouth perfectly as he grinned down at his boyfriend.

“Get in the house! All of you. I’m going to have a bruise on my ass now thanks to you, you giant animal! And Pop stop laughing!”


	10. Making Memories Chap. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to start by apologizing for taking so damn long to post another chapter. My father's birthday was Feb. 22 and I never handle that well. I miss him so much every day, but birthdays and holidays are the worst. I know it's been almost 7 years, but it just doesn't get any easier. I hope this little chapter is ok. I'm emotionally drained. As someone who doesn't really know how to deal with emotions, I'm lost. My brain says just get over it. That's the way my mother raised us. But then thoughts of Daddy keep creeping in and derailing everything. So, again, sorry for unloading on y'all and sorry for not updating sooner. Hope y'all enjoy.

Clara watched him from the laundry room. He had folded the blanket and had every intention of placing it in the closet with the others. His eyes lit on a wicker basket on the top shelf though. Family Photo Albums, the label read. The older woman knew the very second Steve’s curiosity got the better of him. He placed the basket on the hardwood floor and sat down against the wall beside it wrapping the blanket around his broad shoulders. Carefully, so as not to damage any of the contents, the man lifted each album out and placed them on the floor beside the basket.  
The first one he picked up, teal and three inches thick, was the one Grace sent when she started snapping pictures of her new home in Hawaii. Smiling to herself, she finished the towels and scooted down the hall and up the stairs quietly. With Danny and Charlie out for the day with Stella and Bridget, the plan was to keep things pretty calm around the house. 

On her return trip she noticed Steve had stopped flipping the pages and was intently staring at a cluster of photos of Grace and himself. 

“That girl has loved you from the start.”

The unexpected voice sent his bowed head shooting up. 

“I’m sorry. I should have asked first.”

Squatting down beside the man her son fell for a decade ago, she kissed the top of his head and sat next to him. 

“I haven’t looked through these in ages. I’ll have to show you the embarrassing baby pictures. This is a nice start though.”

“I’m in so many of these. I hadn’t realized. I never meant to be. I always felt like I was in the way, but Danny and Grace just kept including me in stuff and now they’ve roped Charlie into it as well.”

Clara wrapped her arm around his tense shoulders and squeezed him to her. 

“All of my kids have big hearts, but Danny has always been so sensitive to other people. Grace and Charlie too. You know when Grace first started talking about you, I was a little worried. Then Danny started bringing you up in conversations. I knew the first time he ranted at me about you being so reckless he was already gone for you.”

“He’s incredible. He deserves someone amazing.”

Clara couldn’t disagree. 

“He has this wonderful boyfriend. Tall, dark, handsome. Absolutely loves his kiddos. Thinks the sun rises and sets with all three of them.”

“Is this the same boyfriend that gets him into all kinds of dangerous situations?”

“You know, I think it is. This boyfriend though, he’s like Danny. They’re really good at their jobs, so it usually works out. For Danny at least. The boyfriend is kind of a danger magnet. But knowing what we know now, we get it.”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think you had people who worried about you doing dangerous stuff. Danny gets concerned and you have no idea how to handle that.”

“I don’t mean to make him worry, though.”

“Oh, honey, he knows that. He just loves you too much not to worry. We all do.”

Clara saw the first tear and pulled Steve closer. 

“Not too many people have ever done that.”

Clara cupped the back of his dark head and held him to her, determined to give him as much love and affection as he would allow. 

“I’m still figuring this family thing out, I guess.”

“That’s okay. We’ll help you, baby.”

The wetness on her shoulder went unnoticed as Clara stroked his hair and rubbed his back.

“I just never thought I would have any of this. It’s all so new. I’m so afraid of losing it, too.”

Clara gave up trying to keep her composure. Her heart hurt so much for this young man. He was so giving and so, so good to other people, yet he never really expected any of that in return. It just wasn’t right. Someone should have made sure at some point to make sure he understood that he deserved all the love and kindness he gave out. 

“I don’t want you to ever worry about that, sweetheart. If you and Danny decided to call it quits tomorrow, you would still be ours. We love you, kiddo.”

Steve buried his head into Clara’s shoulder and let himself breakdown. He had never really had a traditional family, had never really known what being part of a family meant. Now though, he had so many people on his side and they were staying. He’d been trying, unsuccessfully, to keep them at a distance, but they just kept coming back. They just kept being there. Even when he didn’t realize he needed them. Just like Danny. 

The sound of the front door made him pull back, wiping his eyes and sniffling, trying to regain some semblance of control. 

“I’m sorry.”

Clara cupped his cheek and smiled sadly at him. 

“Don’t be. In this family sometimes we laugh, sometimes we cry, but all the time, we’re human. None of us is perfect, Steven. Please stop punishing yourself for that. Now, Eddie will keep masses at bay until you’re ready to see them, so let yourself have this for a little while before you start playing Superman again.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Clara kissed his forehead and used the pads of her thumbs to wipe away the remains of the tears on his face before standing and making her way to the living room to help her husband, giving Steve the needed time to pull himself together before Danny and Charlie saw him.


	11. Making Memories Chap. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the finale was great until Steve actually left. The Steve we all know and love would never leave his Danno so soon after Danny had been shot. And as for She Who Must Not Be Mentioned, I'm just going to pretend she doesn't exist and Steve never left. On a side note, thanks for all the support y'all have given me. It means more than I can say. Now to start on MY book. Don't let me chicken out this time, y'all. I get that my writing isn't amazing, but maybe I can pull together something worth reading.

Danny lay sprawled out on his side; his arms wrapped loosely around his lover. After some of the best sex of his life and the long slow shower after, he felt sated and boneless, as if he could melt into the mattress. This was the life. He could get used to this. 

“Hey, Danno?”

The quiet question brought him out of his semi sleep. As his eyes opened, he felt Steve roll over to face him. Those mercurial eyes held something Danny had rarely seen in them. Peace. Steve was genuinely happy and at peace with his life. 

“Hm?”

“I had a really good day today. I didn’t have to worry about work constantly. I didn’t even think about it at all.”

Danny smiled to himself. The day had been amazing. Mary had brought Joan over for her first surfing lesson with Steve. While uncle and niece covered the basics, Danny and Mary had grilled lunch, commenting on how different Steve seemed. He was much more relaxed now than either of them ever remembered seeing him. 

“Today was a great day. Food and family are always good things, babe. Pop particularly enjoyed watching you eat wave after wave while Joan giggled.”

Danny saw the shy smile again. Steve was still getting accustomed to having so many people who cared about him.

“I hadn’t realized you had talked to them today.”

Danny ran his hand through Steve’s dark hair, noting a few strands of silver as he used his short, blunt fingernails to gently scratch at his boyfriend’s scalp. 

“Mary Face Timed them. Ma even commented on how contented you looked. I have to send her pictures.”

Steve smiled again. 

“You’re such a goof, babe.”

Steve curled his long, nimble fingers into the thick chest hair that had become one of his favorite things about Danny. 

“Danno, do you remember when you wanted to retire and open the restaurant?”

“Not my best move, but yes. I do.”

“I think I want to do that. Not another restaurant, but maybe retire and try something that isn’t so…”

“Dangerous?”

“Yeah. I want more days like today and if I keep working with 5-0, that isn’t going to happen. I’m not sure what I want to do when I do hang it up, but I think it’s time.”

Danny’s heart raced. He had been waiting for years to hear Steve say this. The giant marshmallow had finally realized that life didn’t revolve around work. 

“I think that’s great, babe. You deserve time to make yourself happy. I think you’ve put everyone else first your entire life and now it’s time to put yourself first.”

“What about you?”

Danny captured Steve’s pale lips in his and smiled.

“I think I’ve said this before, but, if you’re out, I’m out. That simple, babe.”

Steve seemed to sigh in relief after hearing that. His forehead fell gently against Danny’s and his ever-changing eyes closed.

“I just feel guilty for even thinking about it. I don’t quit things, Danno. What if the team isn’t ready? What if something happens to one of them?”

“Steven, something could happen to either one of them tomorrow. It’s the job. You can’t protect them all the time. Lou, Tani, Adam, Junior, and Quinn, they’re great at what they do. They can handle it. Besides, they can always call you if they run into a wall. I hope like fuck they don’t, but I’m realistic. As long as it doesn’t involve you being put in danger, I can deal, I think. Besides, this isn’t quitting. This is entering into the next phase of your life. Mary gets her real estate license next month and she’s found a house three houses down from us. Grace is in college; Charlie is growing up. We’ve already missed so much, babe. It’s time to enjoy some of it now. Let yourself have that without the guilt. Please.”

“You could write your book, Danno. You’ve been talking about that for a while.”

Danny sighed into the bed and scooted closer to the love of his life.

“We could write our book you mean. We have talked about it for a while. Maybe the main characters are a cop from Jersey and Navy SEAL from the island.”

Steve burrowed deeper into the cocoon that was Danny Williams and made himself comfortable. He decided he liked that version of their life. It never would have been possible without Danny. Danny made him want that kind of life. Danny kept telling him he deserved that kind of life. 

“Danno, thank you.”

“For what?”

“Saving me even when I tried to push you away. For loving me even when I’m at my worst. For sharing your family with me. For teaching me that it’s okay to want those things. I couldn’t do any of this without you. I don’t ever want to.”

Danny felt his eyes mist over. Damn it! Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Danny smiled and took Steve’s face in his hands,

“First off, I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me now. Second, I have loved you since the very day I met you. That isn’t likely to change any time soon. Third, my kids think you are some kind of superhero. Pop thinks you’re the best thing since pineapple. Ma wants to shower you with love and affection and my sisters think you’re some kind of Greek God. Fourth, you’re allowed to be happy, babe. You don’t have to accomplish great feats to be loved, Steven. You just have to be you, babe. Fifth, you’re not doing anything without me. History has taught us that when you go off alone, terrible things happen. So yeah, no. Now can we please enjoy our nap before Charlie gets here? If I am to co-author a book, I need my rest.”

Danny kissed him again as he closed his still glassy eyes, not missing the sheer elation on Steve’s face before he did. Reaching for the sheets, Danny tossed them up over both of them and wrapped his bulging arms back around Steve, getting comfortable enough to sleep. Apparently, they had a book to write.


End file.
